


осколки памяти

by KetamarinaLis



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetamarinaLis/pseuds/KetamarinaLis
Summary: Кэрол прилетает к Марии спустя год после событий КМ. Мария помогает ей вспомнить, как живут люди, которым не нужно каждый день спасать мир.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau





	1. пролог

Когда в дверь позвонили, Мария читала дочери “мам, ну пожалуйста, ещё одну главу”. Моника уже задремала, поэтому звук не разбудил её. 

Мария осторожно отложила книгу и тихо спустилась по старой лестнице. В прихожей для таких случаев стояла бита. Осторожно достав её из подставки для зонтиков, Мария почувствовала себя лучше: прохладная деревянная рукоять и комфортная тяжесть биты внушали ей безопасность.

Несмотря на стресс от дверного звонка в первый час ночи, сердце Марии билось ровно: сказывалась долгая и мучительная муштра в ВВС. В ночной рубашке, с битой в руке, она медленно приоткрыла дверь. И тут её сердце всё-таки на секунду замерло и забилось с удвоенной скоростью.

Кэрол стояла на пороге. В грязном костюме, с прожжённой на плече дырой. Она держалась за перила, и её руки дрожали.

Бита с глухим звуком выпала из рук Марии и покатилась по коврику прихожей.

– Кэрол? Кэрол, что с тобой? – она подошла медленно, обходя по кругу, чтобы не напугать, - при всех суперспособностях ПТСР ещё никто не отменял.  
– Неприятная… как ты раньше говорила? «Заварушка»? – тихо сказала Кэрол, с трудом выговорив нестандартное английское слово, и Мария с облегчением услышала в её голосе слабую улыбку.  
– Давай, пойдём, – Мария осторожно обхватила её за талию, и помогла зайти внутрь.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Кэрол проснулась в одиночестве, на диване в гостиной. Попытка потянуться оказалась неудачной: заныли мышцы и рубец, не успевший окончательно регенерировать. 

Вчера она едва понимала, куда в действительности попала. Спустя два года после первой встречи с Марией она выбрала эту локацию не раздумывая. Во-первых, на Земле даже не станут искать. Во-вторых, сюда тянуло. С необъяснимой силой. 

– Кэрол, кофе будешь? Со сливками, – сонным голосом. И тут же, более собранным и громким:   
– Моника, в школу опоздаешь! Еда уже на столе.  
– И тебе доброе утро, – Кэрол осторожно встала с дивана, обернувшись пледом. – Мне бы помыться…  
– По коридору налево будет ванная. Чистые полотенца на полке рядом с раковиной, – быстро проинструктировала Мария, сосредоточено намазывая тосты джемом.

***

Когда Моника всё-таки уходит в школу, оставив тётю Кэрол в состоянии лёгкого шока, Мария предлагает выйти на террасу. 

– Стараюсь не курить при ней, – внезапно поясняет она, чётким движением выбивая сигарету из пачки.  
– Я напугала тебя вчера? Прости. Не хотела доставлять проблем, – Кэрол поднимает руки: межгалактический жест извинения.   
– Ты можешь прийти… прилететь, тьфу… – растерянно ищет слова Мария, – когда тебе удобно. Я просто переживала. Ты была ранена, и я не знала, что…  
– Всё в порядке. Если бы я умирала от ран, я бы поискала медика, верно? – с лёгкой улыбкой замечает Кэрол. За неё волновались. Это приятно. – Дашь попробовать?

Мария на мгновение смотрит с подозрением: та, _её_ Кэрол, вкус Данхилла знала отлично. Но всё-таки ничего не говорит. 

Кэрол выхватывает сигарету прямо из её губ. В голову лезут дурацкие мысли про непрямой поцелуй. Она жадно затягивается и почти кашляет. 

– Да, синтетический травяной табак на Ксандре с этим не сравнится, – возвращает обратно и смотрит вперёд.

– Кэрол, я не хочу начинать серьёзный разговор, но… Не хочешь задержаться у нас?

Они переглядываются, и Кэрол осторожно отвечает:

– Я не хочу вам как-то мешать. Мои воспоминания всё ещё похожи на кашу, и, если что, я найду другое укрытие. Вам ничего не угрожает, но…  
– Стоп, стоп. Кэрол, – Мария кладёт руку ей на плечо. Тушит сигарету в аккуратной стеклянной пепельнице. – Ты всегда можешь здесь остаться. Это и твой дом. Вдруг ты не помнишь. Всегда им был. Раньше ты почти жила у меня, пока…

Их взгляды пересекаются. Тишина становится слишком громкой. Кэрол улыбается уголками губ. Накрывает ладонь Марии своей и соглашается остаться.

Даёт себе передышку длиной в семь земных дней. Семь дней рядом с единственным созданием во вселенной, которому не всё равно.

***

У Марии на понедельник всегда много планов: постирать бельё, убраться в доме, составить список покупок и другие рутинные вещи. Привычный ритм – то, что ей нравится в новой, гражданской жизни. Придаёт уверенности и спокойствия. Он не даёт ей погружаться в воспоминания или жалеть себя. 

Но сейчас, когда здесь Кэрол, она не может перестать ощущать какое-то странное радостное волнение. Обычно такое чувствуется в канун Рождества или перед днём рождения.

Гостиную Мария начинает убирать последней, бессознательно оставляя её на потом. Кэрол дремлет на диване. В какой-то момент, протирая зеркало, Мария останавливается и смотрит на отражение.

Кэрол спокойно лежит на диване и на ней – футболка Марии с дурацким медвежонком и пижамные штаны в клеточку. Мария замирает, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается волна больной, щемящей грусти. Она понимает: несмотря на то, что Кэрол вернулась снова, она никогда не будет здесь своей, как раньше. Даже в совершенно обычной ( _“земной”_ – почему-то думается Марии) одежде она выглядит здесь чужой. И в то же время настолько своей, что хочется сохранить это воспоминание, чтобы потом не было так пусто без неё.

Кэрол ворочается на диване и медленно открывает глаза. Несколько секунд смотрит в потолок, а потом быстро садится. Плавными, но чёткими, лаконичными движениями. Вот уж кому нормальная гражданская жизнь только снится. 

– Есть обезбол? – спрашивает она охрипшим голосом. – Голова… раскалывается.

Мария уже второй раз замечает это. Вопросительная интонация. Насколько тщательно нужно было промыть мозги, чтобы Кэрол забыла родной язык? 

– Да, есть конечно. Пойдём. Ты не голодная?   
– Э-э-э… – замялась Кэрол. – Не знаю.

Мария обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на подругу.

– Когда ты ела в последний раз?

Кэрол задумалась. Видимо, переводила в земные временные единицы.

– Если быть предельно точной, 74 земных часа назад. До того, как ублюдочный корабль Обвинителей не решил разгромить всё, включая тот бар.

Лицо Марии вытянулось от удивления.

– Ты не ела уже трое суток? Кэр, это…  
– Не переживай. Правда. Для моего организма это не так страшно, как для… ваших.

Мария впервые почувствовала это с того момента, как увидела Кэрол возле своего дома год назад. Ложь. То, что напомнило ей прошлую Кэрол: она никогда не врала слишком откровенно, просто подстраивала факты и утаивала правду.

– Кэрол? Я знаю, ты мало что помнишь, но, поверь, если у тебя проблемы, я…  
– Я понимаю это, спасибо, – Кэрол сделала небольшую паузу. – Мне действительно тяжело после ухода из Старфорс. Знаешь, когда изо дня в день у тебя есть распорядок, тебе не нужно думать, когда поесть.   
– Да, я помню это чувство. Не можешь понять, что и когда делать? Поэтому постоянно умираешь от голода или переедаешь? – они встретились взглядами. 

Кэрол кивнула.

– Тебе снова нужен режим. Какой-то порядок. Схема, по которой ты будешь строить свою жизнь. Иначе у таких как мы всё идёт наперекосяк. Если бы не Моника, я вряд ли бы смогла сама из этого вылезти. Пойдём, разогрею тебе что-нибудь поесть.

Пока Мария доставала из холодильника вчерашнюю пасту и несколько кусочков пиццы, Кэрол тихо подошла и положила руку ей на плечо.

– Спасибо. Вряд ли кто-то ещё в мире смог бы мне это объяснить.  
– Рада, что смогла чем-то помочь, – Мария тепло улыбнулась.

***

Вечер прошёл как в тумане: Моника показывала тёте Кэрол свои рисунки, комнату, весёлые разноцветные комиксы и модели самолётов, которые они вместе делали для школьного конкурса.

– Смотри, Мон, – Кэрол держала в руках модель “Игла” F-15[1]. – На таком мы с твоей мамой проводили испытания сверхмощного двигателя. Может, она когда-нибудь тебя покатает? – она с улыбкой обернулась и посмотрела на Марию. 

2

Мария быстро заметила, насколько бытовые мелочи ставят Кэрол в тупик. Она была на ты с техникой, но иногда впадала в ступор от совершенно простых манипуляций.

Она рассматривала статуэтки и картины («на Крии бы такое назвали нецелесообразным»), её радовали яркие цвета и игрушки («вот бы снова с тобой пойти в тир и выиграть медвежонка, я помню»), она удивлялась самой простой еде («ты не представляешь, чем кормят супергероинь на выезде, Мария»).

У Марии от её энтузиазма болело что-то под грудью. От того, насколько повседневная жизнь теперь была для Кэрол приключением. 

Они сидели за столом на террасе. Мария медленно курила, пытаясь растянуть удовольствие. Тёплые утренние лучи гладили лицо и плечи, а ещё можно было осторожно смотреть на Кэрол, погружённую в решение кроссворда. Она смешно хмурилась и морщила нос, когда сталкивалась со сложными вопросами.

Мария часто думала о том, насколько они разные. Характер, отношение к жизни, привычки – они были противоположностями. Смотря на Кэрол, она до сих пор видела себя испуганной, двадцатилетней и до страшного одинокой. 

– О чём ты задумалась? – Кэрол внимательно смотрела на неё.  
– О том, как мы начали общаться, – Мария смутилась. – Пожалуй, один из лучших моментов моей жизни.  
– Я это помню. Тот мудак… Трэвис, кажется?  
– Да. Трэвис Сандерс. Сложно забыть такого. Чёрт, Кэрол, где бы я сейчас была… – Мария задумчиво затянулась и выдохнула. Это успокаивало.   
– Ты винишь себя, – это не звучало как вопрос.  
– Да.  
– Правда? За то, что никак не могла проконтролировать?  
– Да, Кэрол. Я виню себя за то, что тогда тебя потеряла.

Кэрол была осторожной. Внимательной. Память возвращалась фрагментами, но даже так она мгновенно выстраивала эмоциональную связь. Ту, которую, как думала Мария, она уже ни с кем не почувствует.

Вдруг Кэрол встала и подошла ближе. Положила руку на плечо, и Мария невольно вздрогнула.

– Я почти всё вспомнила, как мне кажется. Частично технологии скруллов помогли. Но, – она подняла глаза, и их взгляды пересеклись, – я не уверена в одном. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга. В руке Марии тлела почти докуренная сигарета. Чувствовалось какое-то едва ощутимое напряжение.

– В чём?

Кэрол сглотнула.

– Я знаю, что ты для меня – самый дорогой человек. Всегда была, – она медлила и явно подбирала слова. – Я хочу уточнить, чтобы не было неловкости…

И в этот момент Мария поняла. Она судорожно, одной затяжкой, докурила до фильтра и не глядя бросила окурок в пепельницу. В тридцать с хвостиком глупо бояться таких разговоров.

– Кэрол, нет. Не было. Между нами. Никогда, – отрывисто, но спокойно. Мария мысленно начислила себе плюсов в карму. 

– Я поняла. Больше не нервирую, – Кэрол так же осторожно убрала руку и отошла. Мария постаралась не думать о том, что в голосе Кэрол звучало сожаление. И не только в её голосе.

– Съездишь со мной в «Волмарт»? Нужно закупиться на неделю.  
– Конечно, Мария. Рада помочь.

***

В супермаркете вечером не так много людей. Парочка уставших пенсионеров, подростки возле полок с чипсами и несколько одиноко бродящих молодых людей. 

Мария берёт тележку и сверяется со списком. Овощи, макароны, хлеб для тостов. Она оглядывается на Кэрол и видит тщательно маскируемое любопытство. Не так просто делать вид, что тебе всё знакомо и понятно, особенно после перестрелок на других планетах и забытого прошлого.

– Не стесняйся, спрашивай, – Мария осторожно трогает за руку. – И бери всё, что понравится. Когда ещё получится… 

Она не договаривает. Всё это – праздник. Уникальная возможность. Как вечер воспоминаний, только неделя, проведённая с Кэрол. 

– Я помню, как мы покупали попкорн и шли к тебе смотреть... ужастики, – Кэрол с улыбкой толкает её в плечо.  
– Да, но сегодня нам светят в лучшем случае мультики. Моника будет в восторге. А вот попкорн можно взять, пойдём.  
– Мультики, – повторяет Кэрол. – Идёт!

***

После продолжительного разглядывания товаров и выбора наиболее подходящих – по перфекционистским требованиям Марии – картофелин, они едут забирать Монику из школы. 

Радостная, она выбегает и прыгает к ним в объятия. К маме и тёте Кэрол. Они стоят возле машины, обнимая друг друга, и Мария чувствует, что что-то давно забытое, из прошлой жизни, просыпается, поднимаясь тёплой волной, и расширяется в груди. Она поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Кэрол – такой близкой и тоже счастливой.

В машине Моника балуется, играет с Кэрол в слова и рассказывает про своих одноклассниц.

– Моника, – Кэрол оборачивается с переднего сиденья. – Твоя мама обещала нам… мультики. Как тебе идея?

Глаза девочки загораются. 

– Вау, тётя Кэрол! Ты смотрела «Балто»?

Мария поворачивается, улыбаясь. Маскируя неловкость. Кэрол молчит.

– Нет, тётя Кэрол много пропустила. Но ты ведь покажешь ей, солнце? – подбадривающе говорит Мария и кладёт руку Кэрол на плечо.

Они едут домой, смотреть с Моникой мультики, и это ощущается правильно.

***

Два часа просмотра проходят незаметно. Мария, которая пересматривает «Балто» уже в третий раз, благодаря дочери, периодически поглядывает на Кэрол. Она внимательно смотрит, не отвлекается и сосредоточенно следит за сюжетом. Мария вспоминает: так она раньше смотрела на ориентировки, и была такой только на работе. Теперь для неё вся жизнь как калейдоскоп миссий и сражений, нет деления на жизнь и работу, осталась только бесконечная война со всей вселенной. Нет больше той бесконечно улыбчивой и тёплой Кэрол, осталась уставшая, жёсткая, но всё ещё своя.

В какой-то момент Кэрол наклоняется к ней и шепчет: «Это так похоже на нашу историю». И её тёплая рука на мгновение опускается на плечо Марии. Действительно, две лётчицы, которым постоянно приходилось доказывать, быть быстрее-выше-сильнее, могли понять, как тяжело заполучить доверие. 

На экране у Балто это, в конце концов, получилось. Спасти девочку, заслужить уважение и обрести любовь. 

В жизни у Марии и Кэрол всё ещё было слишком много сложностей с такими вещами. 

Когда зазвучали финальные титры, Мария отправила Монику ужинать, подробно проинструктировав, что именно маленькие девочки должны есть на ужин, а не «мама, ну пожалуйста, я хочу шоколадку». Уже уходя на кухню вслед за дочерью, Мария заметила, как Кэрол стирает футболкой выступившие слёзы.

3

Утро встречает Марию оживлёнными звуками из гостиной.

– …а вот этого человечка поставим сюда!  
– Потому что он строитель?  
– Нет, смотри, он садовник, у него есть этот… как его… 

Мария выглядывает из-за угла и прислоняется плечом к стене. Моника и Кэрол переглядываются. Обе не знают, «как его».

– Это секатор. И садовый шланг, – смеётся Мария. – Кушать хотите, девочки?

Хотят, ещё как. Мария с улыбкой уходит на кухню.

– Я помогу! – кричит ей в спину Кэрол. – Чем могу быть полезна?

Мария оборачивается. 

– Вскипяти чайник. Это предельно полезно, – смеётся она. – Ты раньше любила какао, – Мария замялась. – Хочешь? У нас оставалось где-то…

– Хочу. Не помню, но хочу. 

Мария чувствует, что Кэрол подошла ближе и встала за спиной. Как ни странно, после стольких лет муштры и спецзаданий у неё нет с этим проблем. Во-первых, потому что мало кто оказывается за спиной. Во-вторых, потому что это Кэрол. Какой бы она ни была. Потому что она своя. Родная.

Внутри что-то на мгновение шевелится и сворачивается тёплым клубком. Как пушистый котёнок в животе. Пригрелся, устроился. 

Кэрол всё-таки решается и обнимает её. Без слов. Мария замирает. Потом, подождав немного, поворачивается в объятиях.

– Всё хорошо, Кэр, слышишь? – она машинально гладит Кэрол по спине. – Я здесь, с тобой.  
– Я всё время пытаюсь вспомнить. Правда, – хрипло шепчет Кэрол, уткнувшись в плечо Марии. – Это как фантомная боль. Как будто отключили часть памяти, но она всё ещё где-то в голове. И болит. 

Она отстраняется и отводит взгляд. Потом помогает разогреть бутерброды и отнести всё в комнату.

***

– Чем ты вообще здесь занимаешься? – Кэрол рассеянно обводит рукой обозримое пространство. – Бросила полёты? Не тянет в воздух?

Мария готовила обед. Спокойная, расслабленная поза сразу превратилась в напряжённую. Её плечи напряглись. 

– После всего, что случилось, тяжело было тащить это в одиночку. Плюс, когда Моника пошла в школу, стало труднее совмещать. И из-за того, что случилось с тобой… – Мария с трудом выдавливает эти слова. Во рту сохнет, и они напоминают какие-то нелепые комки, – после того… ты понимаешь… некому было поддержать меня там. Некому присмотреть за Моникой.

Кэрол смотрит виновато. Мария не винит её за это. Тем более, что её вина в этом минимальна. Но как же было тяжело, больно, страшно. И одиноко. Мария видит страдание в глазах Кэрол: вину за упущенное время, за то, что происходит сейчас. 

– В воздухе ты была ещё более волшебной, – сглатывает. – Чем сейчас. 

Она тянется к пачке сигарет. Моники нет дома, можно не прятать взрослые вредные привычки. 

– Можно? – после кивка Марии она (уже) отработанным движением достаёт сигарету из пачки. – Не прощу себе этого. С тобой, – поясняет Кэрол.

– Кэрол, ты не…  
– Я знаю, да, я ничего не могла. И всё равно так погано, – у неё хрипнет голос. Они всё ещё мало говорили об этом. Неужели когда-то это будет не так больно?  
– Кэрол, – Мария оставляет недорезанное мясо, подходит и садится рядом. – Не бери на себя больше, чем можешь нести. На тебе и так целая вселенная, если я правильно понимаю положение дел.

Она со страхом видит одинокую слезу на щеке Кэрол. Непроизвольно тянется и смахивает её.

– Ты и так сделала для нас с Мон больше, чем весь мир. Ты спасла меня. Нас. Когда все отвернулись, – слова напрыгивают друг на друга, глупые, торопливые. У Марии сердце бьётся уже где-то в глотке. – Из тебя сделали оружие, какие-то люди забрали тебя, но твоей вины в этом нет, – она осторожно берёт руки Кэрол в свои. Понимает, что у них обеих руки холодные и дрожащие.

Они молчат какое-то время. Потом Кэрол осторожно наклоняется вперёд. Они сталкиваются лбами. Сейчас, когда не нужно быть самыми сильными, когда не нужно защищать самое дорогое, они наконец чувствуют возможность побыть собой. Мария закрывает глаза.

Сейчас можно просто дышать и не думать, что из твоей подруги сделали супероружие.  
Можно не думать, что отобрали, разлучили, лишили самого дорогого. 

– Знаешь, – Кэрол отстраняется, вспоминает про сигарету. – Воспоминания возвращаются здесь намного быстрее. Вспомнила, как мы весилились по пятницам. У тебя волосы были чуть длиннее, – она осторожно коснулась щеки Марии, показывая длину. 

Мария нашла силы улыбнуться. Кэрол вспоминала, у Кэрол снова появлялось прошлое. 

– Кэр, я хотела поговорить. Ты всегда можешь прийти сюда, к нам домой, и остаться на столько, сколько захочешь, – Мария дрожащими руками доставала сигарету, но пачка выпала из рук на стол. 

– Давай помогу, – Кэрол подхватила пачку и с первого раза выбила сигарету. – Я слушаю тебя. 

– Я хотела сказать, что… Я вряд ли смогу до конца оправиться от всего, что было. Ты можешь… исчезнуть в любой момент. Я боюсь всего этого. Боюсь снова терять тебя.

Кэрол внимательно посмотрела на неё. Потом коснулась плеча, сжала руку.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты привязывалась ко мне. Это причиняет боль, каждый чёртов раз. Пусть ты и не на войне, но… Я не буду ничего просить у тебя. Я просто… хочу быть рядом. И буду пытаться. 

Мария придвинулась ближе. Её вело, было плохо и страшно. Она уткнулась Кэрол в изгиб шеи. Её плечи затряслись от сдерживаемых слёз. 

– Конечно. Я рада, что ты рядом, – наконец, выдавила она. 

***

Вечером Кэрол говорит, что ей надо отлучиться ненадолго. Буквально на полдня. Мария старается выглядеть спокойной. Кажется, что Кэрол пропадёт из поля зрения и исчезнет на долгие годы. Снова.

– Мария, – Кэрол понимает. Может, не помнит, но понимает, просто по взгляду. – Я вернусь. Обещаю. Днём уже буду здесь. Не переживай.

Они оказываются близко, в который раз за последние четыре дня. Кэрол кладёт руки Марии на спину и легко поглаживает. Мария думает, что Кэрол – это солнце. Без которого жизнь была похожа на вечную борьбу. Сначала – за право быть специалисткой, потом – за право быть счастливой без мужа, сейчас – за счастье дочери. Кэрол всё делала реальным, выполнимым. Помогала, держала. Даже сейчас, сама растерянная и одинокая, она помогала.

4

Утро Марии прошло, как в тумане. Кэрол взлетела в небо, и всё стало серым. Она снова существовала на автомате. Эту тяжесть не помогли снять ни психоаналитик, ни большой жизненный опыт. Она знала, что нужно сфокусироваться. Что потом всё равно придётся привыкать, снова учиться быть одной. 

Кэрол пробыла здесь полных три дня, и это было ничтожно по сравнению со всей этой лавиной одиночества, но Мария уже успела почувствовать, каково это. Не быть одной. Не отвечать за всё самостоятельно. Как будто наконец заполнилась та огромная бездна в душе, которая стала привычной. Поэтому незаметной.

Пытаясь отвлечься, она погрузилась в планы на ближайшее будущее. Летний отпуск заканчивался через полторы недели, нужно было успеть всё, что они запланировали с Мон. Прогулки, пикник… Пикник мог бы порадовать Кэрол. Чёрт.

Она составила список покупок, прошлась по дому, подбирая игрушки, разбросанные неугомонной Моникой. С появлением Кэрол в ней проснулись какие-то внутренние резервы: хотелось чего-то большого, смелого, отчаянного. Глупого. Как тогда, когда они с Кэрол напились дешёвого виски и танцевали под дождём за день до показательных полётов. Как тогда, когда они с Кэрол… _Хватит_.

***

Кэрол вернулась в два. Запыхавшаяся, довольная и пытающаяся это скрыть. 

– Колись, что ты сделала, – Мария прячет улыбку, отворачиваясь и собирая высохшее бельё.   
– Сюрприз. Покажу, когда Мон ляжет спать. А пока скажи, чем тебе помочь?

Помочь, на самом деле, надо много с чем. Мария настолько уставала от муторного домашнего труда, что привыкла переносить уборку на далёкое никогда. По крайней мере, генеральную уборку.

– Нужно пропылесосить, особенно в гостиной, протереть пыль и разобрать книги, я давно хотела, – Мария задумчиво оглядывается вокруг. – Раз уж ты хочешь помочь, я готова приложить максимум усилий.

Кэрол согласна помочь со всем, и Мария выдаёт ей соответствующую экипировку. На всякий случай спрашивает, точно ли Кэрол справится со сложной пылесосной технологией, хотя знает, что с техникой-то у неё вряд ли возникнет недопонимание.

Недопонимание возникает с книжной полкой. Мария тянется, чтобы достать книги наверху, и вся конструкция начинает раскачиваться. Ещё секунда – и она, драматично пошатываясь, начинает падать.

Кэрол коротко вскрикивает. Через мгновение часть книжной полки исчезает. В воздухе чёрной тучей летают её тлеющие останки. Мария шокированно замирает с книгами в руках.

– Кэрол… Я бы удержала её… Наверное, – с сомнением говорит она. Отсутствие полок ставит новую задачу: транспортировать куда-то часть её небольшой, но искренне любимой библиотеки. 

– Прости, я услышала звук и испугалась за тебя, – Кэрол подходит и смущённо помогает подмести пепел. – Не успела сообразить.

Мария поворачивается: всего мгновение, но Кэрол с грустью смотрит на свои руки. 

– Нет, Кэр, всё отлично. Не хотелось бы тратить время в травме, пока ты здесь. Хорошо, что пострадала полка, а не я. И книги целы, – улыбнулась Мария. – Пойдём, впереди ещё комната Моники. Вот где настоящий ад!

***

Вечером, уставшие, они сидят на диване и смотрят в экран телевизора. Там радостно скачут герои очередного мультфильма, потому что Моника не хочет ложиться.

– Мон, мне завтра придётся опять поднимать тебя полчаса. Пойдём укладываться, – с теплотой в голосе говорит Мария, подходя к дочери.

Моника на удивление послушно уходит наверх, и Кэрол спрашивает:

– Откуда у тебя это волшебное терпение?  
– В смысле?.. – Мария опирается о перила лестницы, устало улыбается.  
– Не знаю… С дочерью же бывает непросто. Но ты всегда такая любящая. Вы вообще ссоритесь? Я бы, наверное, долго не продержалась.  
– Срываюсь, ссоримся. Главное не замалчивать проблемы. Бывает, я срываюсь, бывает, она. Невозможно быть мамой-роботом. И потом, я думаю, у тебя бы неплохо вышло, – вдруг добавляет Мария.

Они оказываются в неловкой, но уютной тишине. Их взгляды встречаются. Мария видит в глазах Кэрол смесь эмоций: любви, счастья и глубокой, глухой тоски. 

– Пойдём. Я задолжала тебе сюрприз, – прерывает Кэрол повисшее молчание.  
– Далеко идти?   
– Не очень. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Мария собирается тщательно. Оставляет записку на случай, если проснётся Моника («Мон, мы с тётей Кэрол ненадолго ушли, пожалуйста, оставайся дома»), несколько раз проверяет работу сигнализации и, наконец, они выходят.

– В общем, небольшое предисловие. Мария, ты столько делаешь для меня в последние несколько дней, что я решила хоть немного показать тебе свою жизнь, – Кэрол быстро смотрит на неё и берёт за руку. Тепло, спокойно. Как в молодости. 

Они выходят на небольшую лесную поляну. В руках у Кэрол появляется небольшой пульт, и она быстро жмёт на кнопку. Постепенно выходя из стелса, перед ними возникает симпатичный и пузатенький… Мария не знает, как правильно называется аппарат: космолёт, звездолёт? До прошлого года для неё это была исключительно фантастика. 

– Кэрол, это… Нет слов. А это безопасно? Ты же… – путается в словах Мария. В душе возникает потрясающее, голодное предвкушение. Небо, свобода, адреналин. Не то чтобы она даже мечтала об этом в последнее время.

– Безопасно. Потрясающий маленький монстр из моего прошлого, – Кэрол с любовью оглаживает космолёт по блестящему боку. – Полетели? 

Мария с подрагивающими руками занимает место второго пилота. Внимательно рассматривает панели. Интуитивно понятные, знакомые рычаги и кнопки. Проблем быть не должно, тем более, когда рядом Кэрол. 

– Боже, ты не представляешь, какой это подарок для меня, – тихо говорит Мария и кладёт руки на панель. 

Кэрол медленно поднимает космолёт, и через секунду – небо. Оглушающее, пустое, тёмное. 

– Сейчас уйдём в стелс. Готовься! – командует Кэрол.

Мария не знает, к чему готовиться, но на всякий случай расслабляется и откидывается назад. Ощущение похоже на сканирование каким-то зондом: зудящее, но быстрое. 

Её не сильно это волнует: Мария снова чувствует себя живой. Она смеётся, дышит чаще. А потом кладёт руку поверх руки Кэрол, которая замерла на рычаге. 

Потому что так хорошо и правильно.

Они летают над лесом, не удаляясь от дома. Через полчаса Мария садится в кресло первого пилота, и Кэрол страхует. Мягко объясняет, направляет своими руками.

***

Когда они приземляются, Кэрол наклоняется ближе и спрашивает:

– Ты в порядке? Голова не кружится? В прошлый раз была такая суматоха, я мало что помнила, но сейчас, – Кэрол заглядывает в глаза.  
– Отлично. Не знаю, как буду жить свою повседневную жизнь после этого, – Мария широко улыбается и слегка наклоняется вперёд. Она не хочет думать, к чему это приведёт.

На мгновение они обе замирают, лица напротив. А потом осторожно сталкиваются губами. У Марии в крови бушует адреналин, она часто дышит, поэтому поцелуй не длится долго, но Кэрол кладёт руку ей на плечо, и притягивает ещё ближе.

Потом, тихо смеясь, пьяные от эмоций, они заходят в дом. И держатся за руки.

5

Время утекает слишком быстро. Раздражает висящий на стене календарь. Мария старается не смотреть на него, но с каждым днём это получается всё сложнее. Она старается не думать, как будет отпускать. Потому что отпускать придётся.

Кэрол наконец перебирается из гостиной в нормальную гостевую спальню, с жёсткого дивана – на удобную кровать с ортопедическим матрасом. Мария легко стучит в дверь и открывает: завтрак готов, и она уже успела соскучиться.

– Ма… Мария? – Кэрол открывает глаза, и её лицо как будто подсвечивается изнутри. Ещё один день, полный счастья и понимания. – Сейчас приду, подожди секунду.  
Моника уже ушла в школу, веселиться и бесить какого-то мальчика, который её дразнил. Кажется, у неё был целый зловещий план на тему того, как довести его до полного сумасшествия.

У них с Кэрол был ещё один день, который можно провести вдвоём. Это так странно: заниматься чем-то вместе, искать возможность показать Кэрол её прошлую, такую обычную жизнь… Мария уже отвыкла от такого. Одиночество после исчезновения Кэрол тяготило не как факт, а как её отсутствие. Другие люди не могли заполнить именно эту брешь, поэтому в общении не было потребности.

Но с возвращением Кэрол всё было иначе: с ней хотелось проводить время. Хотелось как раньше…

– Мария? Кушать? – Кэрол бесшумно подобралась к ней и уже собиралась разогревать завтрак. 

***

– Правда, пикник? Пойдём в лес, чтобы нас съели насекомые? – смеётся Кэрол. И Мария думает, что как-то нечестно будет не взять с собой Мон, но она как раз собралась к подружке в соседнем доме. После того, как они согласовали всё с её родителями, можно было не думать ни о чём до следующего утра. _«Мало времени, так мало времени»_ , – пульсировало в голове. Поэтому она решила не ждать до завтра.

Они съездили в «Волмарт», закупились. Мария знала, какое место хочет показать Кэрол. В глубине лесопарка пряталось большое зеркальное озеро с полудиким берегом. Людей там почти не было, зато сквозь деревья пробивалось ещё тёплое солнце и можно было посидеть в тишине. Мария любила такие места.

Это было весело: собирать рюкзаки, как будто вы ещё в школе, перепроверять классический набор для пикника (бутерброды, кола, шоколадки). Они пересекались взглядами, руками, перекидывались вещами. Тепло, спокойно, привычно. Когда Мария запнулась на пороге, Кэрол рефлекторно поймала её за талию.

***

На берегу было хорошо, слегка прохладно. Они расстелили плед в тени большого дерева и зажгли светильник. Уже темнело. Кэрол ничего не говорит о том, что было вчера, и Мария не хочет её спрашивать. Мысль о том, что этот разговор может во что-то перерасти, причиняет боль. В конце концов, нужно сразу готовиться отпускать, а не привязываться ещё сильнее.

– Мы делали так раньше?  
– Да. Даже после академии. Между полётами.

Кэрол задумчиво рисовала ногой на холодном прибрежном песке. 

– Мне кажется, ты не всё рассказала. Про нас, – коротко говорит она, и Мария замирает. Неужели их всё-таки ждёт этот разговор? 

– Ты что-то вспомнила? Расскажи, Кэр.  
– Вечеринка. У Элис? Да, у Элис, кажется…

Мария проваливается в воспоминания.

_  
Алкоголь, много алкоголя, музыка. Всё почти по-школьному, сумбурно, неловко, но им всем уже за двадцать. Кто-то предлагает сыграть._

_После нескольких раундов и нескольких приличных стаканов виски всё весело кружится. Когда она выбирает действие, ей достаётся поцеловать Кэрол. И кажется, что в этом ничего такого. Они целуются под смех и одобрительный гул компании._

_Потом уходят спать в последнюю спальню, где ещё не пахнет перегаром. Кажется, разговаривают обо всём сразу. А потом целуются снова._

_И просыпаются в объятиях друг друга.  
_

– Это было один раз, Кэрол. И больше ничего, – смущённо говорит Мария.  
– А тебе не хотелось тогда?..

Кэрол не договаривает, но всё и так понятно. 

– Да я и не думала об этом как-то. Всё было похоже на сон. Потом мы даже это не обсуждали. И дальше всё так завертелось...

Рука Кэрол медленно ползёт к её руке и накрывает её. Кэрол осторожна как никогда. Это в ней изменилось: прежняя Кэрол всё делала быстро и с какой-то непоколебимой уверенностью.

– Думаешь, нам стоит пробовать сейчас? – смеётся Мария, больше от неловкости. Взгляд сам собой сползает на губы Кэрол и она понимает: всё-таки хотела. И тогда, и сейчас.  
– Я не знаю, – Кэрол говорит это прямо в её губы.

Этот поцелуй медленнее. Спокойнее. Они не пытаются украсть друг друга у жестокого времени и не менее жестокой вселенной. 

***

На обратном пути они попадают под дождь. Уже почти насквозь промокшие, они бегут, укрывшись одной джинсовкой Кэрол на двоих.

– Кидай вещи сюда, сразу бросим стираться, чтобы высохло, – командует Мария, разыскивая порошок.

Кэрол сидит на стиралке. Смешно болтает ногами, вытирает мокрые волосы. Она сразу с омерзением сняла промокшую насквозь футболку с какой-то дурацкой надписью, из тех, в которых Мария обычно только спала. На ней был широкий спортивный лиф и трусы. Обычные, белые, хлопковые.

Мария сглотнула. Поцелуи – одно, но это… Привяжет её сильнее, чем ей бы хотелось. 

– Кэрол, слезь. Мне нужно… – она жестом показывает на кучу мокрой одежды.

И конечно, никто никуда не слезает. Вещи так и остаются мокрой кучей возле стиралки. Кэрол притягивает её к себе всё с той же новой аккуратностью, помогает снять мокрую майку. И снова целует. 

Мария распускает её волосы и расчёсывает их пальцами. Кэрол такая волшебная, такая своя.

Они засыпают в комнате Кэрол, согревая друг друга.

6

Утро наступает. Приятно и одновременно неумолимо. С ночёвки возвращается Мон, которая теперь с радостным шумом возится в гостиной. 

Мария выбирается из объятий Кэрол и дышит-дышит-дышит. Лёгкие как будто оплетены колючей проволокой, она замирает перед террасой и борется с искушением. Потом плюёт на всё и закуривает. В конце концов, не самый страшный грех. Да и Мон сейчас не видит.

Кэрол просыпается. Видимо, отработанные армейские привычки: чувствует изменение обстановки. Какую-то секунду Мария хочет, чтобы она тактично оставила её одну. Но это Кэрол: она осторожна в словах и действиях, но это никак не отменяет её решительности.

Она почти бесшумно открывает дверь, которая обычно судорожно скрипит. Встаёт рядом и смотрит на открывающийся вид. 

– И что теперь? – спрашивает и ловит взгляд Марии.  
– Не знаю. Ничего. Ты завтра… – она не договаривает. 

Они долго смотрят в глаза друг друга. Если бы у поражения был звук, это был бы звук их поцелуя. Медленного, болезненного, с привкусом не самых дорогих сигарет. Мария вдруг отчётливо понимает: они не справились с таким простым заданием. Не привязываться снова. 

Наверное, её армейский психолог бы посмотрела на всё это иначе. Сместила бы акценты на необходимость прожить, отгоревать, прочувствовать. На возможность снова открыться и довериться, чтобы не шарахаться от людей и дальше. Мария всё это знает, но всё равно чувствует себя так, как будто всё сломала.

– Мария, нет, не надо, – Кэрол смотрит на неё своими безумными, огромными глазами. – Не думай об этом сейчас. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, но времени слишком мало, поэтому…

И они снова наклоняются ближе, соприкасаясь носами. Мария вдруг понимает, что плачет. Кэрол обнимает её, прижимает к себе этими странными, волшебными руками, которые могут разрушить и создать эту вселенную заново. В них Мария чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Когда Мон, довольная и пообедавшая, уходит наверх, самостоятельно устроив себе дневной сон, Мария вспоминает про фотоальбом. Старый, с пушистыми от времени уголками. Их с Кэрол переписки, фотографии, маленькие смешные открытки из прошлого с самолётами, столицами известных стран и просто милыми сувенирами, вроде чешских фантиков от конфет.

Она достаёт его и протягивает Кэрол. Она бережно открывает его, начинает перелистывать страницы. Мария садится рядом. Погружаться в эти воспоминания больно и страшно, потому что вместе с ними всегда приходит злость, безысходность, страх. И застывают в ушах слова их старого, ворчливого майора: “Кэрол Дэнверс погибла в ходе тестовой операции… тело не обнаружено… мои соболезнования”.

Но она держится. Какое-то время.

– О, а это что? – внезапно спрашивает Кэрол.  
– Это? Это мы с тобой в баре, после расставания с Трэвисом. Я только что поплакала у тебя на плече, а потом нас сфотографировал бармен [2]. Вот это мы умели развлекаться, – голос Марии дрожит, по щеке катится первая слеза, которую она не успела остановить.

Кэрол молчит. Переплетает их руки на спинке дивана. Они продолжают листать фотографии.

***

– Можно мне ещё одну… сигарету? – спрашивает Кэрол, в очередной раз подбирая слово. Мария протягивает пачку. В тонком джемпере холодно на улице, её плечи слегка дрожат. Она пытается морально готовить себя к завтрашнему дню, но получается плохо.

Кэрол встаёт за её спиной, и Мария чувствует тепло, исходящее от неё.

– Ты вся дрожишь, вот, так будет лучше, – Кэрол набрасывает ей на плечи свою джинсовку и обнимает. Потом наклоняется ближе к её уху и щекочет его своим шёпотом. – Я кое-что вспомнила. Думаю, тебе это интересно.

Мария поворачивается.

– О чём?  
– О своих чувствах. К тебе, Мария.

Мария вздыхает и едва находит силы на следующий вдох.

– Я догадывалась.  
– Я знаю. Я помню твои вопросы. Помню те попытки поговорить. Но сначала мне казалось, что ты увлечена Трэвисом. Потом была эта бесконечная служба, выматывающие тренировки. Знаешь, иногда мне казалось, что ты бы мне не отказала, но я не хотела… одолжений, – на одном дыхании выдаёт Кэрол.

Мария смотрит на неё и не может поверить. Кэрол, её Кэрол, смелая, решительная девочка всё то время сдерживала свои чувства, потому что не хотела принуждать, не хотела мешать…

– Я иногда мечтала об этом, – Мария делает глубокую затяжку и покашливает. – Ты, я, маленькая Мон. Какой-нибудь загородный дом, собака…   
– Помнишь, как меня отстранили от тестов? Не знаю, что это был за год, но…  
– Да. Да, я помню, Кэр. А что?  
– Я переживала за тебя и так глупо проболталась об этом. Не хотела, чтобы тебя прикрывал кто-то другой, закатила им истерику, и меня в итоге отстранили окончательно. Когда вспомнила это, сначала не поверила, – смеётся Кэрол. – А потом просто поняла, что ты нравилась мне до сумасшествия. Если бы мне тогда майор мозги не вправил, я бы тебе и шагу ступить не дала…

Мария смущается, заправляет за ухо волосы. Руки Кэрол обнимают её за талию, она щекотно дышит в шею и целует. Пытается согреть собой, прижать как можно ближе.

***

Ночью, в постели, они сплетаются в один яростный, отчаянный клубок. Если бы можно было заполнить всё пространство друг другом, Мария бы хотела сделать это, хотя бы на секунду, чтобы завтрашний день перестал маячить в голове. Кэрол должна улететь. И Мария не может встать между ней и миром. 

Она целует Кэрол так, как будто уже её потеряла. И пусть психотерапевт говорит, что хочет: это единственный способ не раствориться, не потерять себя после её ухода. Мария чувствует в словах, в движениях Кэрол то же отчаянное желание оставить, вплавить в себя, запечатлеть где-то глубоко внутри. 

Им вдвоём жарко, больно и до безумия хорошо...

7

Сегодня Кэрол улетает. Мария так старается не заплакать, что стискивает столешницу, царапает её ногтями. 

Она сбегает из собственной постели, как в молодости, боясь сложных разговоров и своих собственных реакций. Сбегает, потому что не хочет знать, когда Кэрол сможет вернуться. И сможет ли вообще.

Всё, что внутри неё так долго пряталось и позволяло отдыхать, вырвалось и душило, как будто ледяные пальцы постоянно хватали за горло.

Кэрол нашла её на кухне, дрожащую в слезах возле холодильника. Она старалась держаться, но плечи сводило судорогой и руки мелко тряслись.

– Мария, стой, спокойно, без паники, – неожиданно суетится она. В глазах тот же страх потерять. – Я не ухожу навсегда. Я вернусь. К тебе, к Мон, слышишь?

Кэрол прикасается губами к мокрым щекам, держит и говорит без остановки. Обещает снова и снова.

– Я думаю, мы сможем взять паузу. Через год или два. Поработаю тут на какого-нибудь большого умного дядю, заработаю Монике на колледж, например. И поедем с тобой отдыхать куда-нибудь. Куда тебе хочется? – она пересекается глазами с Марией. 

– Давай в Грецию. Думаю, сможем оплатить пополам, – улыбаясь сквозь слёзы. – Ты обещаешь? Правда? Тебя не убьёт какой-нибудь межгалактический уёбок? 

– Нет. Обещаю. Я сильная девочка, я справлюсь. Проводишь меня? Надо попрощаться с Моникой и забрать своего старого краснопузого дружка.

Она держится, Мария видит, чего это ей стоит, и на мгновение становится стыдно. В конце концов, не только ей тяжело прощаться. Она сжимает плечо Кэрол и остаётся ждать в гостиной, пока та прощается с Мон.

Дороги до космолёта она почти не помнит, в глазах пелена, а в голове почему-то внезапная усталость. Хочется, чтобы всё закончилось. 

Они останавливаются возле блестящего бока, выплывающего из абсолютной пустоты. Мария вспоминает, с какой радостью увидела это чудо космической техники пару дней назад, и её прорывает.

Кэрол притягивает её к себе и слушает. Слушает про то, что «нельзя так поступать» и что «это жестоко». Мария знает, что никогда бы не повторила этих слов, но с Кэрол можно быть такой. Можно расстраиваться и показывать свои чувства. Даже если от этого больно обеим.

– Мария. Мария, слушай. Я клянусь тебе, через год я буду здесь. Снова. И останусь с тобой хотя бы на… полгода. Полгода, договорились? Я люблю тебя.

И от этих слов Мария наконец приходит в себя. Поднимает глаза на Кэрол и видит, что она тоже плачет.

– Всё, сворачиваем этот хит-парад эмоций, – она наклоняется и шепчет. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Кэр. Не обманывай меня.

– Слово скаута! – совсем как раньше смеётся Кэрол и целует в губы, всё ещё напряжённые и мокрые от слёз.


	3. эпилог

Мария не хочет страдать и считать месяцы. Поэтому решает загрузить себя всем, чем можно: работой, прогулками, учёбой. Пробует восстановиться в ВВС, на первое время в информационный отдел. Красит волосы в агрессивно-фиолетовый. Старается не отвлекаться, не вспоминать, но периодически её накрывает.

Без Кэрол одиноко. И ей, и Монике. Несмотря на активный досуг, они обе всё равно в каком-то смысле застревают в этом ожидании. 

Мария бьёт себе татуировку с Иглом, собирает модельки самолётов и снова осмеливается сходить в тот бар.

Психотерапевт радуется её успехам, еженедельно отмечая прогресс.

***

Когда красный пузатенький космолёт приземляется на лесной поляне, Мария чувствует себя другим человеком. Спокойной, полноценной. _Пережившей. Простившей._

Первая мысль, когда их губы сталкиваются, и рука Кэрол мягко ложится на её шею: Кэрол пахнет космосом. И любовью.


End file.
